bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Gresh2
Moje postacie (wymyślone) Toa Bohroka Toa Wody, Kwasu i plazmy. Zawsze Pierwsza do walki. Podczas Bycia Matoranką Była Prawą Ręką Turagi Gali Posiada Kanohi Faxon Oraz Tarczę Kwasu i plazmy. (martwa) Turaga Ignika Turaga Zycia, Posiada Kanohi Ignika, Buławę Życia oraz Rahi z zamontowanym Midak Skyblaster. Należy do Grupy Turaga Karda Nui. Turaga Gali Turaga Wody, Dowódczyni Grópy Turaga Karda Nui. Ma adaptacyjną Kaukau Nuva. Chri Matoran Życia, Posiada Kanohi Kualsi i skrzydła. Jest Prawą Ręka Turagi Igniki. Toa Solek Toa Swiatła. Ma Kanohi Akakau i Buławę Światła. Toa Kopeke Toa Lodu, Ma Podwójny Przecinak i kanohi Tryna. Toa Macku Toa Wody, Ma Kanohi Faxon, Pazury Protostalowe i Laserowy Harpun. Toa Vultraz Zły Toa Cienia. Ma Berło Cienia i Kanohi Shelek. Krodi Tytan Anemik. (bo jest mały). Nuparu zmutowany Toa Ziemi. Sira matoranka Wody. Ten Użytkownik chce mieć sety: Grafika:Toa Kopaka Nuva Profile.JPG Grafika:TakaNuva Profile.JPG Grafika:Toa Onua Nuva Profile.JPG Grafika:300px-Rockoh T3.png Grafika:Takua Profile.JPG Grafika:Ackar.jpg Grafika:Gelu.jpg Grafika:01 mata nui.jpg Grafika:Vastus.jpg Grafika:Kiina.jpg Grafika:Stronius.jpg Ten Użytkownik chce mieć drużyny: Grafika:ToaNuva.jpg Ulubione Bionicle *Toa Mata: Kopaka. *Toa Nuva: Pohatu. *Toa Metru: Whenua. *Toa Hordika: Nuju. *Toa Inika: Hewki. *Toa Mahri: Hewki. *Toa Mangai: Nidhiki. *Drużyna Lesovikka: Lesovikk. *Matoran Metru Nui: Orkahm. *Matoran Mata Nui: Huki. *Turaga Mata Nui: Vakama. *Turaga Metru Nui: Lhikan. *Toa (wszyscy): Takanuva Występowanie *Mroczne Odbicie. (pod innym imieniem po tym jak dostałem moc makuty i ktoś zniszczył moje ciało). *Królestwo. (to samo co w nawiasie obok). Trivia * Miałem wszystkich Av-Matoran z Karda Nui. * W jakimś secie dostałem czerwoną tarcze plazmy. * Kiedy ktoś żuca we mnie piłką odbijam ją sposobem Vastusa. zob. na > www.bionicle.pl > Legenda > Biografie > Vastus. Reklama gdyby istniała moja reklamabyła by taka: Widać złoty napis Bionicle, Nagle widać Wiązke Cienia Która niszczy napis, i pojawia matoran Vultraz i znajduje gdzieś Kanohi Shelek nagle zmienia się w toa i niszczy całą wioskę Gre2 Koro. Akurat miał zabic Chri'ego gdy thornax uderza go w głowę. Vultraz zastanawia co to ma znaczyć i potem widzi zieloną sanok gresha2. Vultraz mówi że albo go zostawi albo on go zabije. Wtedy przychodzi toa bohroka. Vultraz na nic nie czekając zabija tą toa. Zdenerwowany Galtorian Roślinności wzywa Pobliskie Rahi by atakowały toa Który spada na drzewo thornax. Pojawiają sia pudęłka coś rożdziera ekran i okazuje się że to rahi które zrzuciły vultraza. Cytaty * Mówisz że wasz duch jest w nieznanym Wszehwświecie, to zaraz ci coś pokaże, Mata nui, chodż no tu! (ja do Takanuvy) * Nie przesadzaj, Ja zwykły Glatorian bez mocy mam Ratować twój świat ?! * Ty, Makuta masz mnie zabić? Ojjej, boje się jak by skrale powiedziały że chcą mnie pogilgotać Ankieta Jaki jest twój ulubiony agori? Crotesius Kyry Raanu Nie nazwany cyraneczkowo-Czerwony Agori Berix Scodonius Nie nazwany złoto-Niebieski Agori Niebiesko-Szary Agori Tarduk Bohater Agori Zesk Atakus Kirbold Metus Sahmad Jaki jest twój ulóbiony glatorian? Vastus Gresh Ackar Malum Kiina Tarix Mata nui Voroxy Skralle Stronius Tuma Gelu Strakk Certavus Glatorian zabity przez Maluma Glatorian który wygrał z Gelu Perditus Jaka jest twoja ulubiona legenda? Vastus Ackar Kiina Mata nui Stronius Gelu Jaki jest twój ulubiony Toa? Lesovikk Nikila Krakua Helryx Takanuva Lhikan Nidhiki Naho Tuyet Norik Iruini Boomonga Kualus Pouks Gaaki Vakama Matau Nokama Nuju Whenua Onewa Tahu Lewa Gali Kopaka Onua Pohatu Jaller Kongu Hahli Matoro Nuparu Hewkii Toa Mata nui Drużyna Gresh'a 2 Ten kto chce być w mojej dróżynie niech się wpisuje. Imię Kanohi Broń Praca/Zadania *Gresh2, Sanok, Roślinny miecz, Lider-Mistrz Ankiet *Hahli5656, Faxon, Pazury Protostalowe Skrzydła Miotacz Thornax, Zastępca Gresha2 *Nuparu1000, Ruru, Ostrze Życia Midak Skyblaster i Miotacz Kanoka (oba na ramieniu), Lewa ręka Gresha2. *Kopaka nuva, Akaku Nuva, dwa Lodowe Miecze, Skrzydła i Zamor Launcher, szpieg i informator *Makuta Noktis, Kanohi Kraahkan, Szpony cienia podobne do Ostrzy nadgarstkowyh ,Midak Skyblaster strzelający wiązkami cienia na ramieniu ,skrzydła ,Inżynier,twórca broni (Spotkał swoją alternatywną forme i zamienijł się z nią ciałami dzięki brońi którą sam wymysłił i zbudował berła zamiany) *Nowy Lewa.,dwie katany powietrza, dwa przyczepione do nich miotacze sfer zamor, oczywiścei Azorek *Toa Hewki, Garai, Klinga Wojny, Cordak Blaster. Konstruktor broni. *Toa MOX NUVA HAU 2 MIECZE LAWY Dodać wiki więcej informacji\Dokończyć Legend BIONICE Ten Użytkownik Lubi Grafika:The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet.png Grafika:Dark Mirror.png Grafika:The Kingdom.png Milionerzy Milionerzy dla pierwszego użytkownika który się zgłosi! (na Dyskusji) *pytanie nr.1 *Za ile złotych kupiłem Gresha? *a(54 zł b(45 zł *c(36 zł d(63 zł *pytanie nr.2 *Jaki jest mój ulubiony żywioł? *a(powietrze b(woda *c(lód d(kamień *pytanie nr.3 *Jako który zapisałem się do przyjaciół tworzącego? *a(29 b(1 *c(12 d(31 *pytanie nr.4 *Od jakiego użytkownika dostałem przywitanie? *a(tworzący b(Kilek321 *c(Noxis d(Disholak *Decydujące pytanie *Jak mam na prawde na imię? *a(Marek b(Maciek *c(Jakub d(Tomek *Odpowiedzi wpisujcie na dyskusji. Nowi Bohaterowie, Nowa Historia Zamierzam napisać serial, o toa walczących o wolność podczas panowania Makuty. Potrzebni mi jednak nowi bohaterowie. Wszelkie pomysły podawajcie na dyskusji. Wymagane: charakter postaci, status (matoran, toa, turaga itp.), broń, żywioł, oraz maskę. Jeśli przez długi czas nie będzie odpowiedniej ilości bohaterów, sam ich wymyślę. Zaakceptowanych bohaterów wpiszę poniżej.Głównym bohaterem będzie twór mojej wyobraźni: Le-Matoran Karik -Le-Matoran Karik -Ga-Matoranka Adnama -Ta-Matoran Faras -Ko-Matoran Umii -Onu-Matoran Roruk -Po-Matoran Otrew -Turaga Bimakama